hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake's Concern
" " is the forty-sixth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 20, 2012 and received 0.104 million viewers. Plot Eddie's new music troubles Jake but Eddie thinks that since he has grown his fans will grow like him. Lisa thinks Adriana is pregnant, and tries to convince Phil to come back. Gus makes a deal with Detective Conlee. Melissa is too scared to call Beth, but Adam convinces her to. Tyler and Jackie warn Chloe about Oz's intentions but she ignores them. Chloe shows up at Eddie's apartment. Extended Plot Loren's video starts to go viral, and to help things along, Eddie uploads the video onto his website to boost the number of people watching. Just as Eddie and Loren are about to kiss, some one rings the door bell, and when Loren goes to answer it, it turns out to be Cameron. Meanwhile, Adam and Melissa are hanging out in Mel's room - and Adam notices that Mel is distracted. Mel admits that she's worried about Phil and hates that he is tearing her family apart. She says that her parents are constantly at each other's throat about him. Adam comforts her and says that she can talk to him about anything. He also tells her that he found Beth's phone number and that she lives in Palm Springs. Just as Melissa finally works up the courage to call her, Loren texts her saying that she has something extremely important to tell her. Chloe has just come back from her dinner with Oz to Jackie and Tyler. Chloe almost kicks Tyler out, but he convinces her to let him stay while he works things out at his apartment. She tells Jackie and Tyler that her life is going to be made into a movie and that she will star in it. Jackie and Tyler think that it is a really bad idea, and Tyler tells her that she has fallen for 'the oldest Hollywood trick in the book' - saying that Oz just wants her around either for sex or so that Eddie will star in his movie. Chloe refuses to believe this. Back at the office, Traci goes in to see Jake - and it turns out that she has changed her mind about them starting a family, saying that Jake puts his work first. Jake tries to convince her otherwise, but she refuses to believe him. She meets Kelly outside and they plan a girls night Adriana and Phil are discussing what to do about her pregnancy when Lisa knocks on Phil's door and demands to see him. She then tries to convince him to take his father's job offer so he won't be cut off financially but he refuses. Adriana then runs into the bathroom to be sick and Lisa asks if she is pregnant. Phil adamantly denies this and then kicks Lisa out. At Loren's house, Eddie leaves Cameron and Loren alone, telling her that he needs to go home and write because he's inspired. Cameron tells Loren that he came to tell her that he like her video and to warn her about Adriana. Detective Conlee and Gus meet in the café to discuss how to keep Phil out of jail. Detective Conlee says that the only way to keep Phil out of jail is that he must help them catch Colorado. Gus doesn't like this as he says that he doesn't want Phil to be in danger. Back at Eddie's apartment, Eddie is playing some of his new music to Jake, who worries that the fans won't like his new sound. Eddie argues that his fans will be fine with his new music - as he has grown as a person since his break up with Chloe. Kelly calls Loren and tells her that her phones have been ringing off the hook since the video went viral. She says that record labels have been all trying to 'get a piece of Loren Tate'. Loren is extremely excited, as are Adam and Mel, who have just watched Loren's video with her - and Mel wants to be able to shoot one of Loren's videos. Loren happily agrees. Mel then slyly asks if she has called Eddie, and she replies that she hasn't - and she doesn't want to interrupt his music - writing. Mel tells her to call Eddie as Adam drags her out the door. Adriana tells Phil that she doesn't want to leave the motel because she is afraid that her father will see that something is wrong with her. Phil tells her that if she acts like her normal self and gives him attitude he won't suspect anything. She leaves just as Detective Conlee shows up. Detective Conlee gives Phil and ultimatum: he can come with them for questioning or he can be arrested. Phil goes with them for questioning. At the Sanders' house, Gus tells Lisa that he and Detective Conlee were going to bring Phil in for questioning to try and scare him into admitting that it's Colorado's fault. Lisa is furious with Gus for doing this but Gus defends himself saying that he is trying to keep Phil out of jail. Back at Eddie's apartment, Eddie is making himself a honey-milk concoction for himself and Jake when the phone rings. When he picks it up it is his doorman telling him that Chloe is in the lobby and has something urgent to tell him. Against his and Jake's better judgment, he lets her up, As Chloe gets to his apartment, Jake excuses himself. Chloe says that she needs a favor from him and Eddie replies saying that he can't do anything for her. He then excuses himself to get his drink. Eddie's cell phone rings and Chloe picks it up and sees that it is Loren, and answers his phone. She lies and tells Loren that Eddie is in the shower, sort - of implying that they were together earlier. She then asks Loren if she can take a message. Back at her house, Loren sadly tells her that she can't and hangs up, before going over to her couch and sitting down - looking distraught. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Conlee *Wyatt Nash as Cameron Songs featured Jay Silvas – All of you (16:30 – Lisa & Phil in his motel room/Gus & Detective Conlee in the café) Gallery chloeonthephonewithloren.png lorenonthephonewithchloe.png adriannaphillisa.png detectiveconlee.png jackiewarningchloe.png jakeconcernedabouteddiesmusic.png lorenwitheddieawwww.png meladchlo.png melissatalkingtoadamaboutbeth.png traciyellingatjake.png tylerwarningchloe.png chloecomingtoeddieforhelp.png kellyonthephone.png philleavinghisapartment.png philtellinghismomtogetout.png cameron.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes